Vietnam War
by queenpearl
Summary: I've given South and North Vietnam a name in this story. Ai Bich is South Vietnam. Anh dung is North Vietnam. Alfred is of course America. Ivan will likely make an appearance at some point. :D Rated T for later chapters. Rating may change though. This is my first Hetalia fic so no flames please.


Ai Bich wasn't sure what to think. It wasn't that long ago that her own brother, Anh dung, had attacked her. His guerrilla forces sprung from holes in the ground like rats before vanishing again before she could take them out.

"Excuse me ma'am." said a voice behind her.

Ai turned to see Nguyen Cao Ky behind her.

"What can I do for you sir?" She asked.

"I've just received word, Alfred's en route from Anderson. He'll be here in a matter of hours."

Ai sighed in relief. Having Alfred here would be a big help to her. The loud-mouthed, boisterous nation may've been a handful but he had the weapons, he had the industrial power that she did not to stop the influence of her brother's regime from spreading any further.

"Thank you Mr. Kye, you may go." She dismissed him.

He saluted and left.

Ai turned back to survey her surroundings. Thick jungle surrounded Binh Thuy and she could only suspect she was being watched by her enemies now. Stifling a shudder, her attention turned to the runway as a squadron of B-59 bombers landed at the base. She knew who was going to be on one of them so straightening her shoulders, the young nation held herself strongly as she walked over to greet her ally.

Alfred's usually twinkling blue eyes were dark with seriousness and concern as he looked Ai over.

Though feeling a bit uncomfortable under that strong gaze she saluted him and said "Welcome to South Vietnam, Mr. Jones."

A gentle smile crossed the deceivingly young face. He was approaching 200 years compared to her mere 17.

Nevertheless, he gave her a pat on the shoulder and said "Please, just Alfred."

She nodded and gestured with one arm. He followed her inside.

"Anything to drink?" She asked.

"Brandy, please." He replied as he sat down.

She nodded and poured him a glass. She poured a glass of Madeira for herself.

He gave her a once over and this time, Ai met his gaze. "How bad were the attacks?" He asked, taking a sip.

"Could've been worse. The damage was minimal but the intention was clear." Ai replied. "Anh dung won't stand for anything other than my surrender and integration into one state."

"I won't let that happen." Alfred promised as he set his glass down on the table.

"I know. If you would, you wouldn't be here." She replied, a tense edge to her voice.

Alfred winced which said he knew what she was talking about. "That was a colonial affair." He answered.

"The French needed your help. If you had intervened I wouldn't be in this situation right now!" She growled back.

"Touche." He agreed. "So I was at fault. I'll admit that. The question is what happens now?"

She sighed. "You're the stronger here. You tell me." She shrugged.

"And I'm in your territory, you tell me." He shot back.

She shrugged. "All I can say at this point is the guerrilla forces are hiding out in eastern Laos. He's neutral so we can't go in there. Cambodia too."

Alfred sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his pair of glasses slipping a bit.

"I can get the bombers in as close to the border as I can and bomb the jungle. They can't hide in their holes forever." He said.

Ai nodded. "I thank you for your help." She said. "Though I know this is merely about besting Ivan."

"Partly yes." Alfred admitted. "I'd jump at any chance to beat that bastard at something, you know that. But letting a newborn, beautiful country like you become one of them." A small shudder ran through him. "That is something I personally cannot allow."

"Is that what you told Lithuania?" Ai asked.

He winced. "What I wanted, and what my people wanted, were two different things. If it were me alone I never would've let her fall." He replied.

She nodded. "I must ask you though, how much are you willing to commit to this venture?" She asked. "Guerrilla warfare is rarely a short thing."

"I'll be in it for as long as it takes." He replied.

"And your people?" She asked.

"That remains to be seen. It's divided but a string of victories should change their opinion." He answered.

"Then we best appease them." Ai smiled, rising.

"Ladies first." He gestured to the waiting B-59 bomber.

"Such a gentleman." She replied with a smile.

He chuckled and followed her out.


End file.
